Food
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: Food was only ever a thing that meant nourishment, seldom was it for pleasure or did it give him pleasure.


Food was only ever a thing that meant nourishment, seldom was it for pleasure or did it give him pleasure. Don't get him wrong, he ate food for the taste and all but he wasn't a picky eater either and he didn't over think what he was going to eat next or what should he eat. Like everything he did, when he was hungry he ate. Just like when he was horny he took what he needed. Simple. Easy.

Although he had to admit, he avoided rabbit food.

It wasn't until recently in his life did he consider eating for pleasure, but still avoided rabbit food. The first time was with the runt, when they were friends and only friends. They weren't enemies then, and the thought of being such hasn't really entered their minds or become known to them.

The second time it was with the runt, they didn't remember each other then or remember they already ate for the pleasure of it instead of necessity or nourishment. This time however there was a major shift in where they stood with each other. There was a rising distrust towards each other, but another emotion was there as well Victor never recognized very well. He did however understand he was possessive, and his libido was demanding a new playmate he would have never considered before. He wasn't into men, and yet he found himself wanting a man. Not just any man, a short hairy little man who at times stunk. Unfortunately then fruit became involved, and Victor never looked at fruit the same way again. Ever.

The third time in his life was with another person altogether. But this time rather then he this person was a she. And she went by the simple name of Birdy. She loved her guns, especially the bigger guns. Bigger then she was. Victor always found it amusing to watch her take down their enemies with those guns. She was a telepath, she gave him what he needed and for a brief moment in his life she helped him be sane. Helped him withstand his own chronic-bloodlust, his personal addiction. She knew of his past, she knew of his memories and still didn't flinch away from him. Didn't flee like most frails would if they caught a whiff of what he done, what he _can_ do. She knew of his attraction, un-obtained attraction for another alpha male. He was still incredibly divided on that subject, being attracted to another male. Not to mention two alpha males. She helped him come to terms with that, and helped him realize that he was simply old and raw. That was the only reason he would have ever considered being attracted to another male normal for himself anyways. Funny how no other male caught his attention; the runt just had that pull Victor figured.

Birdy died though… She was the only frail he considered coming close to loving. If he knew how to love at all.

Sabretooth lost control.

Victor was back left in the dark. It took a while for Victor to re-emerge again.

Food was one of the smallest ties between two connections to himself, mutation and abilities aside. Especially fruit, both connections liked to eat fruit. Each played discreet games to raise his passions. One felt the affects of that, one he never got the chance to.

Not yet.

But he will one day, possess the runt in all his feral charisma. And there was no stopping him now, the runt didn't remember it. Or didn't want to. Victor would make sure it wasn't that, he would hold the runt down until he accepted it too. And Victor could do that, he wasn't a kind man. But he can be, when the runt submits of course.

Who knows, maybe him and the runt could play those games with the fruit like how he and Birdy used to. And this time it wouldn't be an un-obtained attraction. It would be a fully acknowledged and embraced one. Just like he had with his second connection.

Victor let out a slight chuckle as he lounged back on the hood of his truck against the window, ignoring how the windshield wiper blades dug into his lower back. In his hand was a small container of strawberries. He knew he got odd looks from passing traffic, but he didn't care. Though he knew looks would be the last of the problem if they caught sight of the bodies in the back of the truck covered by a tarp. A hit he was paid to pull off. And he did so, beautifully.

**A/N:** I don't know anything about Birdy, so if I got things wrong it wasn't my fault. The temptation was just too great, I couldn't resist. And no strawberries were actually harmed during the writing of this fic.


End file.
